


Mosaic

by Kaleid369



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Spirits, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleid369/pseuds/Kaleid369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mo·sa·ic<br/>mōˈzāik/<br/>noun</p><p>1. a picture or pattern produced by arranging together small colored pieces of hard material, such as stone, tile, or glass.<br/>2. a combination of diverse elements forming a more or less coherent whole</p><p>•</p><p>I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or its characters. I only own this work. Plagiarism will not be tolerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration hit me in the face, so, yeah.  
> I don't know how long this work will go, but it'll be more than one chapter.  
> Updates come and go, since this was a spur-of-the-moment thing.  
> And so sorry for the shortness of the prologue.
> 
> [This was not proofread.]

* * *

_**Prologue** _

 

**_It's dark. Lights flash brightly_ _—_ **

_"No, no, no, no, no..." **A woman's cries.**_

_"Bocchama!" **Someone familiar... Jii — ?**_

**_— sirens?_ **

**_REDBLUEREDBLUEREDBLUEREDBLUEREDBL_ ** _UEREDBLUEREDBLUEREDBLUEredblueredblueredblue_

 _"Kuroba, you are_ not  _dying on me! Not now!" **It's a panicked voice. It's annoyingly familiar. Hakuba...?**_

_**(Annoyingly, huh? No, that isn't the right word — )** _

_"Kaito, stay awake! You're going to make it, and I know that because..." **A falter, a shaky breath.** "Aoko would miss you and you can't just leave your mother, and goddammit, Kaito, stay awake!"  **Nakamori...–keibu...**_

**_The yelling and screaming and crying begin to dull, like the sounds are coming from under water. The lights dim and lose their color, and everything just begins to_ **

**_F A D_ ** _E_

_I_ **_N_ **

**_A  N_ ** _D_

_O  U **T ...**_

_**Suddenly, a serene silence fills the void. A voice speaks —** _

_"_ _Hey_ ,  _you stupid thief, stay alive. I'm pretty sure your fans would be pretty upset to never see your magic again. Besides, I still need to catch you."_

**_— and Kaito can just see the blurry image of a bespectacled boy with a smirk on his face before everything shuts down._ **

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glob.  
> Sorry for the wait.  
> Happy Fourth of July to those it may concern.  
> [This was not proofread. Lolz.]

 

* * *

_**Chapter One** _

 

_"Did you hear? There was, like, this huge explosion — "_

_"A high school student got shot and — "_

_"You might know him since he's in your grade and kind of this huge prankster — "_

_"It's such a shame. He was this really awesome magician, ya know? My sister talks about him a lot — "_

_"Why was he even there, though? What was he doing there? Some bad luck, huh?"_

_"His name's — "_

* * *

Kaito — _KID_  — grins as he flips open a vent and lands on his feet silently, expertly flipping through the laser system (and almost losing his balance when his hair gets a little singed because  _he can smell smoke_ ). It takes only a second or two to use a glass-cutter to create a neat circle in the case. He reaches a hand into the case and in a swift moment, he has the jewel in hand.

The lights turn on in a split second and sticky multicolored glitter dumps itself on him.

Nakamori Ginzou smirks triumphantly. "Get him!"

Kaito jumps backward as the task force tries to dog pile him, throws a smoke bomb down, and disappears down the hall. Nakamori yells orders to go after him immediately.

"Damn, I really shouldn't have given them this idea," Kaito mutters, sighing to himself.

(Because with all the lights turned on, they can spot his glittery form. Using their flashlights would also work if the lights suddenly cut off.  _Damn, he really shouldn't have said anything._ )

His multiple escape routes have been tampered with. ( _Gee, who would have done that?_ Kaito thinks sarcastically as he's forced to make his way to the roof, dodging the task force's attempts to capture him.)

"Kaitou KID," Edogawa Conan greets him on the rooftop.

Idly, he raises the jewel to the sky, letting moonlight hit it. It isn't what he wants. Kaito gives Conan a tight smirk. "Tantei- _kun_ , what are you doing here?"

"Catching you."

He snorts. "Aren't you supposed to be home with Mouri- _chan_?"

The bespectacled detective shrugs and replies easily, "I told her I'd be at the professor's house."

Kaito clicks his tongue. "You shouldn't tell lies, Tantei- _kun_."

He glares at the magician. "Look who's talking,  _thief_." There's something sparkling in his eyes Kaito can't quite decipher.

The jewel disappears with a small  _poof_ and a card gun takes its place. He aims it at Conan with a lazy grin. "What now, detective?"

"Well, you can't use your glider today, for obvious reasons," Conan says, smirking widely, "and all other possible exits are unavailable. So, what now, thief?"

"You've thought of everything. I'm impressed." Kaito lowers his top hat to hide his face as a manic grin makes its way to his lips. "You forget, however, that I am a magician before a thief, and I  _always_ have tricks up my sleeve." Without warning, he shoots at the chibi detective's feet and dashes towards the edge of the building.

Conan catches the movement, eyes flashing with something dangerous that Kaito  _just can't figure out_ but it  _scares_ him somehow. The expression is gone as fast as it came and Conan is running after the thief.

Kaito turns around, cape billowing behind him, and he smirks widely at the detective. "Three...two..."

Conan readies a soccer ball. 

"One!"

And it begins to rain heavily.

Water dumps itself onto Conan's head, flattening his hair and making him sputter. Kaito's vanished but he doesn't look frustrated at all — just  _relieved_ , and that confuses Kaito more than anything. He takes off his glasses and tucks them away before exiting the rooftop. 

* * *

The rain has lightened by the time Kaito makes his way home (more like to the bus stop) and he has an umbrella in hand. The jewel is safely hidden in his jacket and, despite it not being Pandora, he hums cheerfully.

He doesn't expect to see Edogawa Conan standing in the rain, eyes shielded by dark bangs and clothes soaked through. 

" _Oi_ , kid, what are you doing in the rain?" Kaito asks before he can stop himself. He holds the umbrella over the detective.

His head snaps up in surprise but it disappears right after. "Going home. I was just at a KID heist."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Kaito can't help himself. There's something incredibly  _wrong_  with seeing him like this — drenched in rainwater, that faraway look in eyes even when he tries to remain indifferent right here in front of Kaito, the sad tiredness in his face.

Conan opens his mouth. Nothing comes out, and Kaito waits. Finally, he responds, "Alright," and they begin to walk in the direction of his home. It's only minutes later when Conan speaks again.

"Thanks, KID."

Kaito looks down at the not-child in shock. "What?"

There's no reply, and Conan simply smiles. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST CHAPTER. WOOHOO.  
> Stay tuned~!


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.  
> Started high school and it's already screwing me over.  
> Hope you enjoy and I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.

* * *

**_Chapter Two_ **

  
_There's a knock on Aoko's bedroom door. Her father opens the door and shuts it behind him. His expression is grim and his eyes —_

 _Aoko hasn't seen him like this since her mother died, and that's how she knows something is terribly_ wrong _._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Tou-_ san, _what's wrong?” she asks nervously._

 _“Aoko, sit down,” Nakamori Ginzou says, voice deathly calm. His eyes, full of quaking rage and heavy thunderstorms, seem to contradict that._ _  
_ _  
_ _Her throat suddenly closes up and her mouth hangs open for a few seconds before clamping shut. Silently, she sits on her bed and waits for him to speak._ _  
_ _  
_ _Nakamori takes a seat beside his daughter, placing a hand on her knee. His shoulders slump in exhaustion. They both say nothing, but the silence hanging over the two is suffocating._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Tou-_ san, _what's going on...?”_

* * *

Kaito’s eyes fly open, suddenly awake and aware.

_Edogawa Conan knows what his civilian identity looks like._

He sits up quickly and his hand makes its way to his chin in a thoughtful position.

 _Why was my guard down? Why did I even_ walk _Conan home?_

 _Why was Conan alone?_ Kaito pauses for a moment. _Why do I care?_

That's...that's _strange_ . Why _does_ he even care?

Walking Edogawa Conan home had felt like a normal occurrence, though Kaito knows for a fact that he hasn't ever done this before. He shouldn't have done it, but it's already been done and now Conan — _Edogawa Conan_ — knows what he really looks like —

How would Conan know that it wasn't a disguise?

Now Kaito's up and pacing because _no, Conan had known it wasn't a disguise._ There had been no wariness in the child's facial expression — no wariness of Kaito randomly walking up to a child in the rain — and Kaito hadn’t done anything to expose himself as KID. So, _how?_

He'd already known KID’s civilian identity.

It's the only possible explanation. It's the only possible explanation that makes _sense,_ yet, at the same time, _doesn't._ In fact, it brings up a new set of questions.

How does Conan know who KID really is? Did someone tell him or did he find out himself? How long has he known? Does he know KID’s real name?

Kaito freezes. He feels a whirlwind of panic and slight fear rush through him. Edogawa Conan _knows_ who he really is, and Kaito —

Kaito can't bring himself to care.

He inhales slowly.

_There’s only one way to find out._

* * *

Kaito waits outside Teitan Elementary, fingers twitching and eyes studying every part of his surroundings. He's nervous, quite obviously so, and he tugs on the cuffs of his shirt sleeves when he hears the bell ring, signaling the end of the school day.

His eyes quickly scan over the rush of students that exit the school building, looking only for Edogawa Conan.

When he sees the chibi tantei, he watches for a moment. He watches him roll his eyes at something his friend says — the skinny, nerdy and awkward looking one. What was his name, again? Mitsuhiko?

Seeing the detective so relaxed is a bit strange, Kaito thinks, and then pushes the thought away because _how would he know?_

Kaito must have watched for too long, because Conan's head snaps up in alarm, feeling a gaze locked onto him. Quickly, he sends a dove to greet the not-child. The dove is Heart- _chan,_  the one Conan rescued once when Kaito was shot at and Heart- _c_ _han_ ’s wing was injured.

Conan visibly relaxes when Heart- _chan_ rests on his shoulder and coos in his ear quietly. He seems to _know_ it's a message from Kaito, and maybe his friend with the strawberry blonde hair knows, too, because she smirks at him and says something that makes him scowl as he pets the dove.

Heart- _chan_ stays perched on Conan’s shoulder. A part of Kaito is concerned with how happy she looks with the detective, but the other part is...is something Kaito doesn't want to think about.

As the Shounen Tantei- _dan_ reach the outside courtyard of the elementary school, Heart- _chan_ returns to Kaito, who disappears in a puff of pink smoke.

Kaito stays long enough to see Conan pick up the white card he left in his place.

* * *

Kaito drums his fingers on the café table nervously, watching the door closely. It's been about thirty minutes since he left the riddle for Conan to find.

 _I’ll leave if it takes more than an hour,_ Kaito decides in the back of his mind. He turns to look out the window with a frown. _But...what if he arrives and I’m gone?_

He takes a sip of his second chocolate milkshake of the day. _Forty minutes. Twenty to go._

“ _Oi,_ ” a voice says. There's a hand in his face, snapping its fingers loudly. “I've been waiting for five minutes.”

Kaito turns to look at who it is. “Tantei- _kun,_ ” he greets him with a smirk, “I see you've solved my riddle.”

Conan rolls his eyes. “It took me twenty minutes to solve. Well, more like fifteen since I had to distract the others so I could find you.” He glances at the thief with amusement. “Are you losing your touch?” he asks.

Kaito squints at him. _Is he… Is he teasing me?_

“Anyway, I took so long to get here because I had no method of transportation and I had to get one,” he grumbles in annoyance. “And when I finally get here, you're staring out the window,” he drawls out.

“Sorry for not giving you my attention,” Kaito apologizes, batting his eyelashes. “You have _all of it_ now.”

The little detective snorts. “Stop that; it's weird.”

Kaito laughs, setting down his chocolate milkshake. “Do you want anything? I'll pay.”

Conan is about to open his mouth and decline the offer, but Kaito has already flagged down a waitress. The magician orders a black coffee for him and the waitress nods, leaving to get the order.

“You didn't have to do that,” he mutters, looking up at Kaito through his eyelashes. Kaito makes himself look away.

Instead, he presents Conan with a yellow rose and a grin. “I know,” he agrees, “but it's in my job description to be a gentleman.”

“You're a gentleman _thief._ ”

“Still a gentleman,” Kaito tells him, winking. “Are you going to take the rose or leave me hanging, Tantei- _k_ _un_?”

Sighing, Conan takes the rose gingerly and studies it. His eyes have softened a bit and Kaito tilts his head at him, trying to figure out why.

The waitress sets the coffee mug in front of Kaito and bows before going to serve another table. He slides the cup to Conan, who places the rose next to the window and picks it up to drink. Kaito watches as Conan sighs into the cup quietly. The small smile on Conan’s face is something like _familiar,_  but he doesn't understand why.

“Thanks,” Conan mumbles into the cup, snapping Kaito out of his bemusement.

“Huh?”

This time, Conan looks at him. “Thanks for the coffee. It's been awhile since I've been able to have some, so…” He coughs awkwardly.

Kaito smiles. “No problem, _Meitantei_.”

“How did you know I like black coffee?”

He opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. He closes it, furrowing his eyebrows. _That's...that's a good question._ “Lucky guess,” he says with a shrug.

“Friendship…”

The teen raises an eyebrow. “What about it?”

“Yellow roses symbolize friendship,” Conan says, bringing the coffee mug to his lips. “To Westerners, I mean.”

“Do you like _Hanakotoba_?” Kaito grins at him. “I didn't take you for one to like it.”

Conan looks off to the side. “A friend sort of drilled the language of flowers into my brain,” he explains briefly, voice soft, and Kaito suddenly feels like he's said something wrong.

“Okay,” he says, and then softer, “okay.”

“I'm done,” the chibi tantei announces suddenly and Kaito raises a hand, asking for the bill. When the waitress nods, he turns back to Conan.

“Are we friends?” Kaito asks. _Shit._ He hadn't meant to say that.

Conan looks at him for a few seconds, and Kaito is about to tell him to forget it, but he smirks at the magician.

“I thought we already were friends,” he tells Kaito casually, eyes glittering with amusement.

“Same here.” Kaito can't help but grin. “Glad to know.”

The waitress returns with the bill and Kaito puts down the exact amount of yen.

“Let's go,” Kaito tells Conan, sliding out of the booth and standing. “I'll take you home.”

* * *

The way to Mouri’s Detective Agency isn't quiet, like Kaito had expected it to be. He's able to joke around with Conan ( _well, maybe not_ with, Kaito decides as he sees Conan roll his eyes for the umpteenth time) and show off some magic tricks.

When the detective agency comes into view, it's almost 6:30pm and already dark.

“I had fun,” Conan says.

Kaito smirks. “Thanks for letting me know. I couldn't tell.”

“I had fun,” Conan repeats, “but I don't think this is why you took me out today.”

The magician blinks before his mouth opens to form an “o.”

“So, what is it?”

“I completely forgot about what the whole point of meeting you was,” Kaito admits. “I got distracted.”

Conan hums, and Kaito _knows_ Conan just called him an idiot.

“Rude, Tantei- _kun_ ,” he complains with a pout.

“Stupid thief.” The detective glances at him. “Are you going to tell me or not?”

“After the heist, when I took you home, how did you know it was me?” Kaito asks slowly before pausing. He smirks jokingly. “Me, and not some pedophile?”

Conan snorts. “Pedophile? _You?_ Ridiculous.”

“Thank you for having faith in me, detective,” Kaito says and bows with a flourish.

Suddenly, Conan looks away and a hand reaches up to cover his mouth as he mumbles something.

“What?”

“Your _eyes,_  okay? That's how I recognized you,” Conan repeats loudly, almost yelling.

Kaito grins. “How romantic of you, _Meitantei_.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Conan growls. He dashes to the steps of the Mouri’s. He pauses when he's about to take the first step and turns around. “Goodnight.”

Then he's gone.

"Goodnight," Kaito murmurs, even though the detective has already left, even though he's now standing alone.

And the image of Conan — cheeks flushed in embarrassment, moonlight highlighting brown hair, streetlights reflecting off deep azure eyes — is etched into Kaito’s memory. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hn. High school is shitty.  
> My teachers are horrible.  
> I'm failing like half my classes and it's only November?

**Author's Note:**

> See you next illusion~!


End file.
